


December

by pwarkjisun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Special, M/M, One Shot, Secret Santa, Short & Sweet, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwarkjisun/pseuds/pwarkjisun
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, December wasn't that bad after all.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 2





	December

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I'm not a fan of this holiday in particular but I really tried to write something Christmas-related so I really hope you enjoy it even if there's nothing out of this world.
> 
> Happy reading!

Jisung used to love December. He used to love the colorful fairy lights, going shopping with his parents, and spending the holidays with his family.

But that was a long time ago.

It was before he started to hate the weather of the season. Before his parents started fighting. And definitely, before his grandfather died.

Ever since the incident, December wasn’t the same to him. The colorful lights were replaced for dust, their shopping dates were canceled and replaced for countless fights his parents thought he didn’t hear about. And his family time… was just reduced to time.

After all, he wasn’t sure if he could call what he had a family anymore.

* * *

**December 24th - 06:30 pm**

“Can you please stop with this grinchy attitude of yours?” Jaemin begged at his brother. “You’re coming with me to Chenle’s house for Christmas Eve whether you like it or not. I’m not asking.”

“But-” the younger started.

“Don’t even try it, Ji. You’re coming.”

“But I don’t want to… You can’t force me to go with you.”

“Of course I can! Do you really expect me to go out and have fun knowing you are stuck in your room by yourself?” Jaemin asked in disbelief.

“Then stay and hang out with your precious baby brother.”

“We can hang out at Chenle’s… without fights as background this time,” he said, playing with the younger’s hair. “Plus, the guys missed you a lot.”

As if he didn’t expect that, he froze. “Really?”

“Why are you so surprised?” he laughed. “Everyone loves you.”

“I-” he blushed. “I guess I’m going then.”

“Nice,” the older smiled. “I already told them you were coming anyway.”

* * *

**07:00 pm - on their way to Chenle’s house**

If there's one thing Jisung hates the most, even more than December, was the traffic. He hates the car horns, the slow walking people, and how the green lights seemed to last a shorter amount of time compared to the red ones.

So now, with his brother in the driver’s seat, they wait. Because even if he hates the traffic, he knows there's nothing he can do about it.

"Uh," Jaemin tried to break the silence. "how have you been?"

"We live in the same house, I'm pretty sure you know the answer." He responded before turning on the radio.

He heard his brother's sighs. "I'm sorry, Ji. Really. I know December brings you a lot of bad memories." His hands shaking nervously around the handle. "I should have been there for you instead of leaving you grieving alone."

"You know I'm not mad at you, right?" He reached his brother's hand. "It's not your fault that everything at home went downhill. I'm sorry for being rude, it's just that I'm not used to us talking that much, that's all."

They both remain in silence for the rest of the song until a loud horn sounds from behind.

"Can we change that? The talking thing, I mean." 

"I would love to, Ji."

Another horn sounds behind them making them laugh before Jaemin started driving again.

The lights were finally green. And Jisung, for the first time, was glad that the red lights last longer.

* * *

They were almost in Chenle's house when Jisung remembered something.

"I know we're technically here but, what are the plans for tonight?"

"I knew I was forgetting something." He shakes his head. "We're gonna have dinner, watch some awful Christmas movie, and then wait until midnight to open our _Secret Santa_ presents."

"We're playing _Secret Santa_?! And you're telling me now?!"

"Relax, I got you covered. Your gift is on the back seat." He pointed. "You got Renjun by the way."

"Okay, thanks." He sighed in relief as he gets out of the car and started walking to the door. Jaemin's about to knock when the door opens.

"You guys are late," Mark said with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Not my fault that there was so much traffic," Jaemin said while taking off his shoes. "Plus, I'm not cooking tonight so I can be late."

His curiosity jumped out. "Who's cooking then?"

"I am," Chenle shouts from behind. "What's taking you so long? Come inside, it's freezing!"

It's been years since Jisung last visited Chenle's house, not because he doesn't want to see his friend, but because he was jealous. Jealous of his relationship with his parents, and of the happy atmosphere that always surrounded the house.

So when he crossed the door and was greeted with a smile, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. But somehow, he suddenly forgot about all those things. Because the house smelled like gingerbread, chocolate, and a little bit like Chenle.

And for the first time in years, he feels at home.

"It's good to see you, Jisung." Chenle hugs him tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he whispered.

Yes, he definitely feels at home.

* * *

**08:30 pm - Dinner time**

Dinner was great. More than great, actually.

Jisung – who was used to eating ramen or Jaemin's leftovers as dinner, like every other day, was surprised by Chenle's cooking abilities. He knew the older cooks, his brother always talked about how much he had improved, but he didn't think he was _that good_ at it.

"Oh my," he takes another bite. "Chenle, this is amazing."

"You should try his dumplings," Sungchan said with his mouth full. "Or his red bean soup, it tastes like heaven."

Haechan and Shotaro nodded in agreement.

"You guys are just being nice, I'm not that good."

Jisung, who was on his second plate of food looked at him. "Repeat that until you believe it."

And maybe he will after seeing the stars on the younger's eyes while enjoying his food.

* * *

**10:00 pm - Movie time**

Once they finished eating they all moved to the living room to watch a movie, but the decision took longer than expected. Thirty minutes to be exact.

"What about Home Alone?" Mark asked.

"I don't like it."

"But it's a classic, Jeno!" Mark insists.

"Classic or not, I still don't like it," Jeno replied. "Any other option?"

"What about the Mickey Mouse movies? The Christmas ones, I mean."

"We watched those last year, Nana." Yangyang reminds him.

They continue suggesting movies for 15 minutes until Renjun, who remains silenced all that time, talks again. "What about The Grinch?"

"It reminds me of Jisung," Haechan laughed. "I like it."

"Do I look like a villain to you?" Jisung sounds surprised.

"Who said The Grinch was the bad guy?" Chenle replied. "They may have portrayed him as the villain, but he's actually the victim."

With everyone's eyes on him, he continued. "The Who's weren't nice to him, they humiliated him when all he needed and wanted was to be loved and to have his own space." He looked at Jisung this time. "He's not that different from you though, and you're definitely not a bad guy."

No one talked this time, Chenle’s argument was quite convincing. They shared a silent smile and pressed play.

They peacefully watched the movie. Renjun hugging his boyfriend, Haechan resting his head on Jeno's shoulder...

_“No one should be alone on Christmas.” Cindy Lou Who said._

Jaemin meets Chenle's gaze across the room and hugs Jisung, happy that someone other than him is willing to warm his little brother's heart.

* * *

**December 25th - 00:20 am**

It's already Christmas when the movie ends, which means it's time to celebrate. Chenle - who was sitting on the floor, gets up to turn on the lights hanging on the tree while Renjun and Shotaro went to prepare hot chocolate.

They all sit on the floor with his gifts and a mug of chocolate by their side when Jeno starts. "I apologize in advance, it was a last-minute gift." He smiled shyly.

"It's okay," Mark said. "I didn't know what to get you so I also bought it last minute."

Everyone laughed. "Since it's no _secret_ anymore, I guess we can start.

Mark gave Jeno a leather jacket. Jeno gifts Sungchan a new bandana. Sungchan hands Jaemin a bunny plushie big enough to fill his bed. Jaemin bought Shotaro a new pair of sneakers. And Shotaro gave Chenle a cute pyjamas.

It was Chenle's turn now, so he handed Jisung the little box. He opened the box carefully.

"It's a friendship bracelet, see?" He shows his own. 

"Why stars?" He asked looking at the details. 

"Well, I know you feel lonely sometimes… I thought that maybe stars will make you feel better." He started explaining. "They are big, and yet they're a tiny piece of the universe. Always watching and looking for us from above…"

"That's so cute, Chenle," Haechan said.

"You don't have to feel lonely anymore." Chenle hugs him, leaning to his ear. "Besides, the stars in my eyes already belong to you."

No one comments about Jisung's blush when he broke the hug nor when he handed Renjun his gift, but they couldn't help to smile.

"Nana chose it," He apologized. "I hope you like it though."

"Is okay, Jisung." Renjun smiled, looking between him and his new aliens’ book. "At least you came, thank you for that."

They continue with the gift exchange after. Mark received a kiss under the mistletoe and tie-dye shirt from his boyfriend, Renjun. And a lot of screams from his friends.

"Go get a room!"

"Please avoid my room," Chenle whined.

And with all that noise behind him, Jisung took his chance to leave the room.

It was freezing outside but Jisung didn't care. After all, he didn't plan to go anywhere. He just wanted to be alone.

"Ji?" It was Chenle. "I thought you left."

"I just needed air, that's all." He breathes loudly.

"You okay?" Jisung sensed his worry. "I can take you home if you want, I can tell the others you're not feeling well."

"There's no need," He smiled weakly. "Really."

"You sure you're okay?"

"It's overwhelming…" He whispered.

"What?"

"It's overwhelming." He repeats, playing with his sweater paws. "Start enjoying Christmas again, I mean."

"You'll get used to it," Chenle smiled. "I promise."

"I hope so." He takes the older's hand. "And Chenle?"

"Yes?"

"The stars in my eyes belong to you too."

* * *

And while they kiss, tenderly and slowly under the stars, Jisung thought that maybe, just maybe, December wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
